Anastasia James
Anastasia Margaret James is a contender on Season Two of SwiftasticSam's The Glee Project fan fic tilted Operation: Glee. Personality Anastasia is a very rebellious girl and her two favorite things are easily leather and motorcycles. She was always a bad girl, and is known to be very outspoken and would do anything to win this competition. She's sure that she'll be friends with many of these people outside of the competition, but she's not here to make friends...she's here to win. Biography Anastasia was born into a strict, conservative Christian household as the oldest of three children. Her parents brought the whole family to church about four times a week. When Anastasia was still a child this didn't bother her much, but when she got to her teens, she didn't want to spend her time in church. Anastasia became very rebellious often staying out late without her parents knowing and refusing to come to church with them. All of her antics led her parents to relocating her from her old Catholic school to a school for troubled teens. That didn't help. She just surrounded herself with other kids like her, and things even got worse, drinking, partying, but there was one good thing to come out of it. She joined the Glee Club and she actually loved it. Singing became her passion, and she even thought about it more than being wild. Trivia *She was one of the three contenders confirmed early before the rest were along with Cassidy Mills, Kayla Peterson and Callie Bowman because of their interview with Good Morning America. *She's stated that as a child, she was told Christmas was about Jesus not Santa so she never wrote a letter to Santa, visited him at the mall, or left cookies for him on Christmas Eve. *She owns a Harley. *She was arrested three times from ages 13-16. *Her preferred music genres are power pop, pop punk, pop rock and emo. *She had a small role in the movie The Cabin in the Woods where she played one of the scientists that are murdered. *Her two little brothers who are both in college are hoping to get into the NBA. *In Season One she was Team Leyla all the way, and shipped Leylex. *She met Leyla while shopping at Walmart in LA. *She recently moved to LA after living in Boston her whole life. *She's admitted to almost being to the point of obsessed with Leyla. *She's only seen one episode of Glee: The Next Generation but knows that the character she'd wish to play would be a rebel girl who's pulled in different directions by her rebelious friends and conservative Christian family who she always fights with but still loves. *The only musical she's ever seen was a production of Spring Awakening in LA starring Leyla Liu. *She can play the piano, guitar, bass guitar, and drums. *The hardest thing she's ever done was plan a funeral for her dog, Gizmo. *If she had any superpower, it'd be either flight or teleportation. *She first realized she wanted her job to have to do with music when she was 15. *She was in her high school glee club. *She went to a school for troubled teens from grades 7-11. *She's a natural blonde but always thought being a brunette suited her better. *She played volleyball in high school and college. *She attended Boston College and graduated last summer, majoring in music history. *She was named after Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia. *She has relation to Kate Middleton from her maternal grandmother. *She's 50% English and 50% Russian, her parents both being half of each. *She can speak multiple languages including French, Russian, Italian, Spanish and Mandarin. *Her biggest influences are Avril Lavigne, Nirvana, Imagine Dragons, and Fiona Apple. *A relative on her paternal grandfather's side of the family arrived on the Mayflower. *While in college, she was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist of indie rock band The 99's. **The group was signed to Universal Music Group in 2010 and released two EP's and one full-length album. The album, titled 11 Years and Counting peaked at #88 on the Billboard Hot 200. **In May 2012, the group broke up. *Her current favorite song is "Amsterdam" by Imagine Dragons. *She spent her birthday money from when she turned 18 on breast implants. *She hates when people ask if her lips are "real." *She hates any and all nicknames and only lets people call her Anastasia. *She sang the national anthem at a Patriots game. *She's absolutely addicted to Instagram and averages about 4-5 posts per day. *She auditioned for season 1 of The X Factor U.S. and made it through to Bootcamp, she was then put into a girl group called XODU but left the show because she felt she wouldn't belong in a girl group. Songs Solos Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season Two Category:Cast Category:Season Two Cast